


Mario Kart

by blueprincessbee



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mario Kart, Nintendo Wii
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27135106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueprincessbee/pseuds/blueprincessbee
Summary: The Doctor got a Wii for the TARDIS.
Relationships: Amy Pond/Rory Williams, Eleventh Doctor/River Song, The Doctor/River Song
Kudos: 26





	Mario Kart

When the TARDIS landed at Stormcage to pick River up, the Doctor waited restlessly by the console. River entered, smiling at him.

“Where are we going today?” she asked, approaching the console.

He bounced on his toes excitedly. “Nowhere, actually. I’ve got something else for us to do.” River leaned on the console. “I got a Wii for the TARDIS!”

River crossed her arms and smirked in amusement. “A Wii? Really? I thought you were trying to prove to me that you didn’t act like a child.”

The Doctor grabbed her shoulders and shook her slightly. “But it’s the best thing ever!”

River laughed and pushed his hands off her shoulders. “I’m sure it is, sweetie. What game are we playing?”

“Ever played Mario Kart?”

“Yes, I have. It’s been a long time, though.”

“Aha! Something I can beat you at, then?”

“Not a chance.”

The Doctor lead the way to one of the TARDIS’ many lounges where there was a big sofa facing a TV. River settled on the sofa as the Doctor turned the Wii on and threw her a remote.

“Don’t forget to fasten your wrist strap,” he said as he sat down next to her.

She gave him a look that said “Are you serious?” before rolling her eyes and fastening the remote’s strap around her wrist. The Doctor gave her a satisfied smile and turned his attention to the screen.

On the character selection screen, the Doctor used his cursor to indicate Birdo. “Look! Nintendo thinks bow ties are cool, even if you don’t.”

River decided not to dignify that with a response, and instead simply laughed and shook her head. She chose to play as Rosalina and the Doctor selected Birdo; apparently a bow was all it took to get his approval.

River won the first race. The Doctor came third.

“Beginner’s luck,” he grumbled.

“I told you, I’m not a beginner,” River said, smirking at him as the next race loaded. “I used to play this with Amy and Rory all the time when it came out.”

In the second race, the Doctor was right behind River as they began the final lap. He was firing green shells at her with terrifying skill. She was avoiding them with even better skill.

“How?!” he exclaimed in frustration as the third shell narrowly missed her.

“Hush, Sweetie, I’m concentrating on winning.”

She won again.

The Doctor narrowed his eyes at her. “I’ll get you this time.”

River smiled sweetly at him and looked back to the screen.

In the third race, the Doctor managed to get ahead by the second lap.

“Yes! Yes!” he shouted, standing up in excitement but never taking his eyes off the screen.

River was close, but she was hit with a red shell from behind, and was overtaken by Mario and then by Baby Peach.

“No!” she shouted. “Stupid baby.”

“Having some trouble, dear?” the Doctor said as he began his final lap.

As River entered her final lap, still in fourth, a blue shell sailed past her. She laughed. “You’re about to get a nice surprise.”

“Argh! Why?!” the Doctor exclaimed when the shell hit him, and Mario sped past. River laughed at him some more. “I don’t know why you’re laughing, I’m still ahead of you.”

The Doctor came second. River came fourth.

The Doctor turned to River with a massive grin. “Ha! I told you I’d get you this time.”

River hit him with her remote. “Sit down. You haven’t won yet. I’m still in the lead.”

“Only just.”

In the final race, River was still in first position on the final lap. The Doctor was battling Mario for second place. Mario drove into a banana as the Doctor got a red shell. He immediately shot it at River and overtook her at the last minute, taking first.

“No! No!” River shouted at the screen and then at the Doctor as she crossed the finish line in second place.

The Doctor laughed manically and jumped up and down, waving his arms in celebration.

“Hang on,” River said, standing up too and grabbing hold of one of his arms, stopping it waving. “Wait for the final results.”

The Doctor stopped laughing as the screen changed and showed that River had won by one point.

“Yes!” she shouted at the same time the Doctor shouted “No!”

River pushed the Doctor back on to the sofa. “Ha ha, sucker!”

“I was so close!” the Doctor wailed.

River laughed and danced along to the music as Rosalina waved on top of the podium. She was still laughing at him when he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back on to the sofa with him.

“Aw, Sweetie, are you a sore loser?” she said, wriggling around in his arms so she could kiss him. “Rematch?”

“You know,” the Doctor said, “I made sure to get four remotes. We could wake your parents up.”

“Are you too scared to go up against me alone?”

He gave her a quick kiss before pushing her off and standing up. “I’ll beat you this time,” he said earnestly before leaving for Amy and Rory’s room.


End file.
